salad
by Yuni1906
Summary: drabble singkat tentang Kris & Tao yang menikmati waktu libur mereka. Bad Summary. judul sama isi nggak isTao Couple.


Tittle : salad

Cast : Kris Wu & Huang Zi Tao

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tuhan YME & Orang Tua mereka tentunya

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, Boy X Boy, cerita gaje, typo dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. bagi yang nggak berkenan sama YAOI,mending jangan baca ne.

Fict kedua dari Yuni semoga pada suka

Happy Reading

Jika hari libur identik dengan sabtu & minggu. Hal ini tidak berlaku untuk para member EXO. Setelah sibuk dengan jadwal manggung dan latihan,di hari selasa ini akhirnya para member mendapatkan jatah libur,walau cuma satu hari. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan oleh para member dihari libur mereka. karena memang istirahatlah yang mereka inginkan. Begitu juga dengan sang Duizhang Wu Yi Fan atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kris. Sekarang dia tengah duduk diruang tengah dorm dengan sebuah laptop dihadapannya. Mencari berita mungkin.

"Gege sedang apa?" tanya Tao menghampiri Kris dengan sebuah mangkok ditangan kanannya.

"Ehh..hai Baby, hanya browsing saja" jawab Kris sambil menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya,menandakan agar Tao menempati tempat itu.

"Oohh..." respon Tao,lalu duduk disamping Kris.

"Apa yang kau bawa Baby?" tanya Kris sambil melongok mangkok yang dibawa Tao.

"Salad buah, gege mau?" tawar Tao.

"Suapi" jawab Kris manja sambil tersenyum kearah Tao. Tao lalu menyendok potongan buah yang sudah dicampur dengan yogurt & susu itu dan memberikannya untuk Kris. Sedangkan Kris sambil memakan salad dari Tao dia melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya yang ternyata sedang membaca artikel tentang cara menjaga kesehatan dengan olahraga. Tapi kemudian matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah tulisan kecil "Fruit Kiss" yang ada dibagian bawah,dari halaman web yang sedang dibukanya. Penasaran Kris lalu mengklik tulisan itu.

_"Fruit Kiss"_

_"Ciuman yang menggunakan potongan buah. Caranya letakkan buah diantara mulut anda lalu dekatkan mulut anda padanya. Gigit buah setengahnya sampai bibir anda dan pasangan saling menempel lalu silahkan berciuman dengan bergairah"_

"Gege sebenarnya sedang membaca apa eoh?" tanya Tao pada Kris yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan tulisan-tulisan dilayar laptopnya. Kesal juga karena Kris jadi mengacuhkannya. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Tao membuat Kris mengangkat sudut bibirnya menyeriangi.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Kris sambil menarik pinggang Tao untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya.

"Memang apa?" Balas Tao dengan agak ketus.

"Membaca tentang ini" mengambil buah strawbery dari mangkok Tao, menggigitnya dan chup...

menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tao dan membagi buah yang ada dimulutnya dengan Tao.

"Fruit Kiss" kata Kris didekat telinga Tao,setelah menelan habis buah strawberynya dan

kembali melumat bibir Tao,tanpa menunggu Tao menanggapi perkatannya barusan.

"Bagaimana? salad buahnya lebih enakkan jika seperti ini cara menikmatinya" lanjut Kris setelah melepas pagutannya.

"nappeun" jawab Tao sambil memukul lengan Kris dengan muka memerah.

"Hahaha...kau manis sekali Baby" Kris tertawa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Tangan Kris beralih memindahkan mangkok yang masih dipegang oleh Tao,meletakkannya di meja, dan mendorong tubuh Tao hingga tertidur disofa.

"Bagaiman kalau kita lanjutkan dengan kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang berada dibawahnya. Tao memiringkan kepalanya,memasang pose berfikir yang terlihat lucu,setelah mendengar perkataan Kris. Lalu tangannya beralih meraih leher Kris dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kris. Membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan? contohnya?" goda Tao.

"Contohnya,tentu saja kau sudah tahu Baby" jawab Kris sambil mengecup bibir Tao. Mebuat Tao tertawa.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan kalau begitu" lanjut Tao membuat Kris langsung tersenyum lebar dan mulai mencumbu Tao. Tidak menghiraukan laptop yang masih menyala dan salad buah yang masih tersisa.

Sepertinya libur kali ini menjadi hari libur yang benar-benar menyenangkan untuk Kris.

**END**

**Last**

**Review ne...**

**Buing - Buing bareng Tao**


End file.
